Problem: A box contains $8$ red jelly beans, $6$ green jelly beans, and $9$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Answer: There are $8 + 6 + 9 = 23$ jelly beans in the box. There are $8$ red jelly beans. That means $23 - 8 = 15$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{15}{23}$.